Could It Be?
by ozhawk
Summary: What I sincerely hope happened after the end of Series 2 episode 10. (No real spoilers if you didn't see the episode).


**Could It Be?**

**I heard a song the other day that I just thought fitted so beautifully with this little scene I'm really hoping might happen after Episode 10. For bonus extra feels, put it on while you're reading… Could It Be by the fabulously talented Charlie Worsham.**

**(BTW this is published as a songfic on Ao3 but not here on as songfics breach the Guidelines)**

He blinked his eyes open slowly. The sunlight edging in through the not-quite-closed blinds hurt, dancing bright spots on his vision making him turn his head away. Softness brushed his nose, and he froze for an instant, his uncomprehending brain suddenly processing at full speed, finally recognising the sensation of a warm weight on his chest, soft hair spilling across his shoulder. He looked down and in his arms – curled as comfortably, as naturally as could be, there SHE was.

"Oh, God," he breathed silently, terrified of waking her. Petrified that once he did, she'd be gone from his bed, from his arms, never to return. He remembered now, remembered the seedy San Juan bar the team had hit once the horrors had ended. Drinking his way through a bottle of the local rocket-fuel-masquerading-as-rum. She'd been right there alongside him slamming down Cuba Libres, as he recalled. And then – well, once they got back to the Bus it had been heated kisses, soft touches in the dark, exploring each other's bodies. He was hard again just thinking about it, and his rising arousal brushed against her hip.

She woke instantly, alert, her eyes searching the room before settling on his face. He held his breath, waiting for her reaction. _Please don't leave, oh God, please don't be angry, please_…

The soft smile that spread across her face was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Could it be – could it possibly be that she'd wanted this just as much as he had? Had wanted to see if the easy way they worked together could carry over into more than just friends and colleagues?

"That was fun," she said, and he realised her look had turned a little wary. "If you wanted to do it again sometime…"

"Yes." He realised as soon as he'd said it that he'd spoken too fast, sounded too eager. But – he _was_ eager. He'd wanted this a long time. Had tried not to give himself away, but perhaps she'd known all along. Known that he trusted her more than he'd ever been able to trust anyone. She knew all his secrets, all his scars. And yet she leaned on his chest, naked as the day she was born, more beautiful than someone like him could ever hope for, and she smiled at him.

"Ground rules?" he tried desperately to gain control of the situation. To put them of a footing with rules he could understand.

"Eh," one slender shoulder lifted in a shrug. "Who needs rules? I reckon we just make it up as we go along."

He no longer cared about rules, because she was sliding up over his body, her lips parting as she leaned over and kissed him. It had been too long since anyone had touched him like this, and the fact that it was her – a low growl escaped his throat, and he grasped her tiny waist and flipped them so he was on top. She let out a breathy little laugh and slid her arms around his neck, arching her hips against his arousal.

She was even more perfect in the daylight than she'd been in the heated darkness of last night, her slender body opening to receive him as sweetly, as easily as he could ever have hoped.

He had to bite back the words that fought to spill from his lips at the moment of orgasm. Instead he settled for kissing her hard, loving the way her body clamped around him, holding him tightly, as though she too didn't want this ever to end.

Afterwards, she traced gentle fingers across the brutal scar on his side, words unnecessary between them. Until he felt the need to ruin it.

"Melinda – this doesn't have to mean anything…"

"Shut up, Phil, you know as well as I do that it means everything."

**Didja get it? I'm betting you thought it was FitzSimmons. But I have to say I do not ship those two – I totally had a FitzSimmons type relationship with a guy when I was at university. We had a drunken night together and it was AWFUL, the most awkward thing ever, totally destroyed our friendship. It's bad enough that Fitz opened his big mouth, but any more just should not happen IMHO!**

**Phil and Melinda, though, are older and hopefully have a bit more sense. There's all sorts of hidden sexual tension there on the show – I definitely got the impression that Phil was jealous May slept with Ward. And let's face it, Phil hasn't been getting any since before Loki killed him. He totally deserves it.**


End file.
